Self synchronized rectifiers refer to rectifiers using MOSFET rectifying devices having control terminals which are driven by voltages of the windings of the power transformer in order to provide the rectification of the output of the transformer. Use of synchronous rectifiers has been limited however by the inefficiency of these rectifiers in buck derived converter topologies. Efficiency is limited due to the nature of switching of buck derived converters (i.e buck, buck-boost, boost converters including forward and flyback topologies) and due to the variability of the transformer reset voltages in the forward type converters. This variability of reset voltage limits the conduction time of one of the MOSFET rectifiers, diminishing the effectiveness and efficiency of the rectifier. This is because the rectifying devices do not conduct for the full switching period and the gate drive energy of one of the rectifiers is dissipated.